CRS Reports - 2014
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 2014 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December November October September August July June May * Congress's Contempt Power and the Enforcement of Congressional Subpoenas: Law, History, Practice, and Procedure (May 8, 2014). April * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources, by Topic (Apr. 25, 2014). * Telecommunications: Projects and Policies Related to Deploying Broadband in Unserved and Underserved Areas (GAO-14-409) (Apr. 23, 2014). * The Target Data Breach: Frequently Asked Questions (Apr. 22, 2014). * Social Media in the House of Representatives: Frequently Asked Questions (Apr. 16, 2014). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources, by Topic (Apr. 3, 2014). * Overview of Constitutional Challenges to NSA Collection Activities and Recent Developments (Apr. 1, 2014). March * Reform of the Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Courts: A Brief Overview (Mar. 31, 2014). * Internet Domain Names: Background and Policy Issues (CRS Report 97-868) (Mar. 28, 2014). * Internet Governance and the Domain Name System: Issues for Congress (CRS Report R42351) (Mar. 28, 2014). * Safe Harbor for Online Service Providers Under Section 512(c) of the Digital Millennium Copyright Act (CRS Report R43436) (Mar. 26, 2014). * Net Neutrality: The FCC's Authority to Regulate Broadband Internet Traffic Management (CRS Report R40234) (Mar. 26, 2014). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources, by Topic (CRS Report R42507) (Mar. 25, 2014). * Reform of the Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Courts: Introducing a Public Advocate (Mar. 21, 2014). * Aereo and FilmOn X: Internet Television Streaming and Copyright Law (CRS Report R43359 (Mar. 20, 2014). * Internet Domain Names: Background and Policy Issues (CRS Report 97-868) (Mar. 19, 2014). * Internet Governance and the Domain Name System: Issues for Congress (CRS Report R42351) (Mar. 19, 2014). * The First Responder Network (FirstNet) and Next-Generation Communications for Public Safety: Issues for Congress (Mar. 12, 2014). * Access to Broadband Networks: The Net Neutrality Debate (CRS Report R40616) (Mar. 12, 2014). * Spectrum Policy: Provisions in the 2012 Spectrum Act (Mar. 12, 2014). * The Help America Vote Act: Overview and Issues (Mar. 12, 2014). * Video Relay Service: Program Funding and Reform (CRS Report R42830) (Mar. 10, 2014). * The First Responder Network (FirstNet) and Next-Generation Communications for Public Safety: Issues for Congress (CRS Report R42543) (Mar. 5, 2014). February * Disclosure of FISA Opinions-Select Legal Issues (Feb. 24, 2014). * Critical Infrastructures: Background, Policy and Implementation (Feb. 21, 2014). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources, by Topic (CRS Report R42507) (Feb. 19, 2014). * Broadband Loan and Grant Programs in the USDA's Rural Utilities Service (CRS Report RL33816) (Feb. 12, 2014). * The National Telecommunications and Information Administration (NTIA): Issues for the 113th Congress (CRS Report R42886) (Feb. 12, 2014). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources, by Topic (CRS Report R42507) (Feb. 5, 2014). * Overview and Issues for Implementation of the Federal Cloud Computing Initiative: Implications for Federal Information Technology Reform Management (Feb. 3, 2014). * The Federal Networking and Information Technology Research and Development Program: Background, Funding, and Activities (CRS Report RL33586) (Feb. 3, 2014). * The Federal Networking and Information Technology Research and Development Program: Background, Funding, and Activities (CRS Report RL32589) (Feb. 3, 2014). * The Federal Communications Commission: Current Structure and Its Role in the Changing Telecommunications Landscape (CRS Report R42887) (Feb. 3, 2014). January * The First Responder Network and Next-Generation Communications for Public Safety: Issues for Congress (CRS Report R42543) (Jan. 31, 2014). * The National Telecommunications and Information Administration (NTIA): Issues for the 113th Congress (CRS Report R42886) (Jan. 31, 2014). * The Obama Administration's Proposal to Establish a National Network for Manufacturing Innovation (Jan. 29, 2014). * The Freedom of Information Act (FOIA): Background, Legislation, and Policy Issues (Jan. 23, 2014). * The National Telecommunications and Information Administration (NTIA): Issues for the 113th Congress (Jan. 23, 2014). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources, by Topic (CRS Report R42507) (Jan. 23, 2014). * Overview and Issues for Implementation of the Federal Cloud Computing Initiative: Implications for Federal Information Technology Reform Management (CRS Report R42887) (Jan. 22, 2014). * Reform of the Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Courts: Procedural and Operational Changes (Jan. 16, 2014). * Identity Theft: Trends and Issues (Jan. 16, 2014). * The Role of Trade Secrets in Innovation Policy (Jan. 15, 2014). * Aereo and FilmOn X: Internet Television Streaming and Copyright Law (Jan. 13, 2014). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources, by Topic (Jan. 9, 2014). * Privacy Protection for Customer Financial Information (CRS Report R42507) (Jan. 9, 2014). * The First Responder Network and Next-Generation Communications for Public Safety: Issues for Congress (CRS Report R42543( (Jan. 8, 2014). * Privacy Protection for Customer Financial Information (CRS Report R42507) (Jan. 8, 2014). * The Corporation for Public Broadcasting: Federal Funding and Issues (Jan. 7, 2014). * National Security Letters in Foreign Intelligence Investigations: Legal Background (Jan. 3, 2014). * National Security Letters in Foreign Intelligence Investigations: A Glimpse at the Legal Background (Jan. 3, 2014). * The National Telecommunications and Information Administration (NTIA): Issues for the 113th Congress (CRS Report R42886) (Jan. 2, 2014). Category:Publication Category:2014